The Pirate Summit
by Naruto 98
Summary: Luffy and crew get invited to a Pirate Summit. Who will they meet and what will happen? What trouble will they get themselves into?
1. Arrival!

The Pirate Summit

A/N: This takes place in The New World, sometime after the timeskip.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Monkey D. Luffy looked at the City Island in front of him. This looked like fun. Luffy and his crew were invited to a special event in the pirate world, called The Pirate Summit. This was a meeting of pirates, or something. Luffy didn't really care what it was, but he knew that he was strong enough to be invited and was going to see a bunch of other pirates there. They said that Shanks might come! He also had the feeling it was going to be an adventure!

Roronoa Zolo looked at his captain's excited face. He grunted and sighed. Luffy was so excited about everything. He had to admit, though, that he was excited too. This event was a big one, there was sure to be a lot of grog. He also heard Mihawk was going to be there again. Mihawk and Zolo agreed that they were enemies again now, even though they had grown quite close over the 2 years Zolo spent with him. He didn't mind seeing him again, though. He also smelled some battles coming up!

Nami raised her finger up to check the wind. It seemed in good condition. A storm didn't seem to be coming for a month and by then, the Summit would be over. She didn't know what she felt about this summit. She still remembered that red piece of paper that they received, delivered by a flying monkey. It said:

_Dear Monkey D. Luffy and crew,_

_A reminder from the Yonkou that the Pirate Summit which takes place every four years is going to be taking place on the 18__th__ of April. As your crew is considered a major New World crew and therefore an important arrival, be sure to make it._

_Thank you, _

_Red-Haired Shanks, Head of the Yonkou_

It was where all the major New World pirates gathered. The crew had not known where the Summit was going to take place, so they asked their friend Silvers Rayleigh after they met him on the island of Magroia. Rayleigh told them it was going to be on the famous island of Skulls Major, otherwise known as "The Big Skull". They'll just have to wait and see what happens here.

Usopp shivered when he looked at the city. He knew that as soon as they got there, Luffy and Zolo were going to get themselves into a fight with some vicious, bloodthirsty pirate that will beat him to a pulp. Wait. Didn't Luffy say Shanks' crew is coming? Didn't that mean that he was going to see his father again? Usopp suddenly stopped shaking with fear, and started shaking with excitement. He couldn't wait! The Great Captain Usopp would definitely fight back the "Don't Step on This Island" disease and make his mark on this historic summit!

Sanji scanned the island, searching for women. He didn't seem to see any by the shore, but they were definitely there. He could feel it. He took a look at Nami. She seemed cautious. He decided he was going to make her a snack soon. Sanji was looking forward to this summit. A lot of hot girls, hopefully a good fight, and some good food (not made by him) were just what he needed. Hopefully, he'd get to see the crap-geezer again. He knew that the crap-geezer usually rejected the invitations to pirate events, but he was hoping he would make an exception this time. Oh yeah, snack.

Chopper hopped with delight at the sight of the City Island. This looks fun! He grew into his human form and looked at the view from a taller perspective. It looked awesome! Usopp was shaking, but a smile was on his face. This could only mean good things. Chopper didn't really know what this summit was about, but he was definitely looking forward to it.

Robin stared with a hint of suspicion at Skulls Major. What was up with this place? Why were the world's best pirates having a meeting and what would she and her friends accomplish there? There were a lot of questions to be answered about this place, and only time will answer them. She might meet a few more archaeologist pirates and get a good book, too.

Franky smiled and stared at the Metropolis he saw before him. There was only one word to describe this place by: SUPER! He saw a lot of cool ships at the dock that they were approaching, and he would definitely check them out later to see if he could add anything to his precious Thousand Sunny. This summit would be SUUUUUPPPPPEEEEEEERRRR!

Brook bent a little on his cane-sword as he studied the island. What was up with this new technology? Well, you miss out on some things after fifty years, don't you? He wondered which pirates from his time were still alive. He would recognize most of them. He was very excited about this summit. His heart was pounding. Well, he didn't have a heart. Skull joke! Brook yohohoed quietly as he laughed at his own joke. This place looked interesting.

The Thousand Sunny docked into the Skull Major's pirate port. Franky jumped off the ship and tied it with iron ropes made with sea prism stone. Franky then jumped back on. "Remember, crew!" Luffy shouted. "We're here to show them who we are! We're here to warn them who is going to become the Pirate King and his crew!" "Hehe." Laughed Zolo, triumphantly. "Let's go!" ordered Nami. The nine of them jumped off the Thousand Sunny and entered the Pirate Summit.

That's the end of Chapter 1.

Tell me how you like it and how I can improve by reviewing my story.

I am also going to be adding a poll, so be sure to vote on it!

Bob 98


	2. Tourism

Chapter 2:

Tourism

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own One Piece.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update my chapter. Exams started at school and have just ended.

So here is my next chapter. Remember to take my poll and help with my story or you can just review.

Nami sighed as she walked with Robin through the bustling streets of Skulls Major's main street. After Franky had docked _The Sunny_ and had the alarm traps set on it, we went to the nearest hotel, _The Pirate's Booty_. That was the hotel Luffy chose, and Nami knew not to argue with him when it came to something as stupid as this. Luffy said that they could have fun until the Summit started in a few days. Nami looked around at the big city in front of her. "Let's go shopping!" she shouted to Robin. "Sure, why not?" said Robin in her usually cool tone of voice. That was why Nami was walking with Robin down _Roger Street_, the famous shopping street. As she was walking with Robin, a scary sight made her stop in her tracks. It was a group of Fishmen. Nami was always scared of Fishmen, yet she never hesitated or shivered when she saw them. Could it really be? It was! Walking down that path, with his red tattoo and sharp, point nose, was "Saw-Tooth Arlong"! Nami was shocked. "What is it?" asked Robin. "Him." Nami said between struggled breaths. "That's Saw-Tooth Arlong. He's worth 72 million berries. Why would you be…?" The realization that this could be the pirate that terrorized Nami in her youth dawned upon Robin. "Do you want to fight him?"She asked. "No. Let's just get out of here." She answered. As they passed the Fishmen, Arlong whistled. "We got a cutie over here." He said, smiling. He obviously did not recognize Nami. "Hey," said Kuroobi cautiously, "Isn't that… Nami?" "Where?" asked Arlong, his voice had turned angry and a bit frightened. Nami and Robin took this time to dash. They ran to a place where Arlong and his goons would not dare to look; a sushi restaurant. _Why was Arlong here? How did he make it all the way to the New World, and why was he at Skulls Major? Was he invited to The Summit_? Nami calmed herself down. _It's okay, you'll find Luffy and the rest and we'll be just fine._"Now," said Nami, her expression changing from frightened to happy. "Why don't we hit the handbag stores?"

This is the end of Chapter 2.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Also, please answer my poll.

Bob98


	3. Strange Encounters

Chapter 3:

Strange Encounters

Sanji sighed sadly as he walked down the busy walkways of Skulls Major. He was unhappy because of the companion he was walking with. They were told by Luffy to stick together, and he would get lost if Sanji didn't watch out for him. Zolo was such a pain. As they walked, pausing to argue and threaten each other and for Sanji to stare at the passing ladies, Sanji noticed something that made him angry. A large group of pirates were walking past, looking full of themselves. He recognized two faces on the crew. The first was the captain, the second the first mate."That's…" said Zolo, gritting his teeth. "I know," said Sanji, ominously. "It's the Krieg pirates." Don Krieg was at the front of the group, walking with his nose in there, with an evil smile on his face. His first mate, Gin, was next to him. He had another look on his face. That one was more like guilt and worry. "What if we see _them_?" asked Gin. "It doesn't matter!" said Krieg laughing. "The Straw Hats couldn't possibly keep up with pirates with bounties of 32 and 30 million berries!" Sanji's face was red with anger. He lit himself a new cigarette to calm himself down. _Should I attack them? _He asked himself. _No, we aren't allowed to fight unless it's in self defense. How are they in the New World anyway?_ He felt calm now. Sanji looked up to see the stupid marimo get in an attack position. "Hey Marimo! No fighting, remember?" "I do remember curly-brow." Answered Zolo. "But we seem like we might have to fight." Zolo was pointing at the Krieg pirates. Krieg had noticed them, and he was growling at them. Gin pulled his captain away and smiled at Sanji. He mouthed the word _Hey._ Sanji looked away, at Zolo. "Nice job, marimo." He said to Zolo. "You're not as dumb as I thought."


	4. Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 4:

Unexpected Meetings

Usopp crouched down in a supermarket called _Skulls Major Pirate Grocers_. He poked his nose, trying to remember what else he needed. He spoke to himself. "Let's see, eggs, tomatoes, Tabasco sauce, lemons, mangoes, watermelons…" He was interrupted by a posing Cyborg that was standing behind him. "Hey, Usopp!" shouted the enthusiastic shipwright. "Why are you shopping for Sanji? I thought we were out buying supplies for our weaponry!""Yeah. Me too." Said a furry creature that resembled a tanuki. "Franky, Chopper, you obviously don't know anything about being a sharpshooter. You can make a weapon out of anything!" Usopp stood up and shouted that statement proudly. "Really?" asked Chopper, eyes wide with amazement. "That's SUPER!" shouted Franky. "Show us!" Usopp aimed his sling at the supermarket's manager (unknowingly) and shouted: "_Usopp's Tomato Paste Distraction!_" A rotten tomato hit the manager perfectly in the face and he shouted, blinded. Usopp took that moment to quickly run to him and squirt two lemons in his face, while shouting:"_Usopp's Citrus Squirt Bomb!" _"You idiot!" shouted the manager. "Get out of my store!"The trio were kicked out of the supermarket and decided to go to the metallic gear store and look at Franky's equipment. As they walked to _The Pirate's Metalsmith_, a crew of pirates passed them. Usopp noticed that they looked rather _feline._ Then he stared in a frightened shock as he noticed the crew's captain. It was Kuro! The black cat pirates had made it to the New World, and were invited to the Pirate Summit? How could this happen? Kuro was talking to Butch. "I think these uncivilized imbeciles will make use of one of my brilliant plans." "Definitely captain!" answered Butch, complimenting Kuro. "You have a bounty of 31 million berries, and I have one of 15 million and Siam has one of 13 million. We are Wanted criminals!""Hehe." Kuro laughed with an evil grin. And then he stopped. He growled. _Yikes!_ Usopp thought. _He noticed me!_ Usopp reached for his pocket and then stopped. They weren't allowed to fight. He shakily moved his hand away and turned in the other direction. "I hope we get to fight the navy, so we can kill that traitorous Django." Snarled Siam. This made Kuro turn around to talk about slaughtering his former first mate. "Who was that?" asked Franky. "An old friend." Answered Usopp, who was unusually serious. "Come on, let's go." Usopp knew that this was his chance to prove himself as a brave warrior of the sea. He was going to fight Kuro if he got the chance, and he was going to win.


End file.
